


Día 31: Algún día sucederá

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [31]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020, dia 31
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Kudos: 2





	Día 31: Algún día sucederá

Llevamos toda una vida como mejores amigos. Desde la cuna hasta la vejez… bueno, solo hasta la adultez. Aún somos jóvenes adultos.

Pero eso no evita que estemos en la vida del otro y en sus momentos más importantes.

Aunque la primera pelea hizo ver lo contrario.

Pero también demostró que nuestra amistad es demasiado fuerte para quebrarse pero no para evolucionar.

Sobre todo cuando Haru, en plena entrevista por ganar su medalla de oro en los juegos olímpicos, se arrodillo mostrando su medalla.

"Makoto, ¿aceptas casarme conmigo?"

Haru ignoró a la reportera para proponerme matrimonio frente a la cámara, transmitida en vivo para millones de personas en el mundo.

Mientras que yo estaba paralizado mirando la pantalla.

Mi teléfono comenzaba a sonar por mensajes de nuestros amigos y familiares felicitándonos. Solo yo estaba sorprendido. Los demás solo decían que estábamos tomando demasiado nuestro tiempo para hacerlo oficial.

"Algún día sucederá, tú y Haru cruzaran la puerta tomados de la mano con un anillo cada quién en la otra"

Las palabras de Nagisa regresaron a mi memoria tras ese anuncio.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a surgir.

La felicidad invadía mi cuerpo.

Ahora entiendo la insistencia de Haru para que lo acompañe a los juegos.

Algún día tenía que suceder pero no esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de esa forma. No hubo una declaración de amor, solo se fue directo al matrimonio.

Nunca hablaron de lo que sentían porque era obvio que lo sabían.

No hubo besos por miedo a imaginar cosas que no eran.

Makoto tomó el primer vuelo al país anfitrión de las Olimpiadas. Busco el hotel de Haru, lo encontró en medio de reporteros quienes preguntaban más sobre su sexualidad antes que sus medallas de oro.

Haru abrió los ojos al verle.

Atravesó el mar de reporteros deteniéndose frente a al castaño.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos.

Se abrazaron captados por las diferentes cámaras.

Ese mismo día planearon su boda en ese mismo país, ya que ahí si aceptaban el matrimonio igualitario.

Obviamente, sus amigos y familia estuvieron presente.

Y ese algún día…

al fin había llegado.

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin terminé Fictober 2020, tarde pero terminé.


End file.
